A Hint of Green
by woodland59
Summary: CO-AUTHORED BY FAE'SFLOWER! Elphaba Thropp doesn't have the best life. But she doesn't have the worst either. She's pale-skinned and well-liked by pretty much everyone. Sure, her father hates her and she magical powers no one can understand, but no one can guess her secret. And it's her goal to keep everyone from finding out. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Carriage Ride

**A/N: woodland59: Hi, Madison here! **

**Fae'sFlower: Hello, everyone! Nia here! I'm so excited to be writing this story with Madison. We will be alternating writing chapters. She'll write the odd number chapter's and I'll write the evens. We plan to update on Sundays. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Carriage Ride

The thundering hooves of the horses upon the road echoed in Elphaba's ears as she sat in the rocky carriage. She could smell the dirt and gravel being kicked up and feel the cool, crisp air of the autumn wind as it blew past their carriage.

A nauseous feeling bubbled in her stomach—and it wasn't just because she was reading. She was incredibly nervous to start school at Shiz University. She was so nervous that it was hard to focus on what she reading, which only added to her nausea. Elphaba sighed and slammed the book shut (making sure to keep her place with a bookmark, of course!).

"Fabala? Is something wrong?" Her little sister, Nessarose, laid a comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Nothing, Nessie. I'm just a little nervous is all," Elphaba said, trying to brush it off.

"Me, too," Nessarose sighed. "You're lucky you're normal. It's going to be a lot worse for me."

Guilt seized Elphaba as she merely nodded and stared out the window, gritting her teeth. Nessa would never forgive her if she knew the truth.

Elphaba could see her father gritting his teeth as well as he pretended to be immersed in his own novel. She swallowed nervously and pretended not to notice.

"You know what they're gonna call me? Tragically beautiful," Nessa said with a hint of disdain in her voice. "For once, I'd prefer simply to be beautiful. Not tragically. Beautiful in a traditional way...so boys will want me and girls will want to meet me...I just want someone to want to be my friend because they want to, not out of pity...I wish I could be beautiful like you, Fabala," Nessarose sighed wistfully, turning to stare at her older sister. "Everybody loves you."

Elphaba was very pretty. She had pale skin and silky, thick raven-colored hair that reached her waist. She was of average height and weight and very curvaceous in form. Her chocolate brown eyes were bright and beautiful and she had pink, full lips.

She could hear Frex making all sorts of indistinguishable grunts and his teeth grinding. Elphaba imagined his face was very red right now. Perhaps like a tomato. The thought was amusing, and Elphaba had to fight back a giggle. She banished the thoughts from her mind and focused on the situation at hand. "Oh, Nessa. You are beautiful."

"Only tragically, though," Nessa sighed, almost pouting as she hung her head.

"Nessa, believe me when I say this: you are much more beautiful than I, inside and out. You are so good, Nessa. You are a better person than I could ever be. And just look at you." Elphaba grasped her sister's chin and gently tilted it forward. "You have the most beautiful shade of brown hair. You have naturally rosy cheeks of which I am envious of. Look at yourself, and look at me. I hardly have any color. I'm like a blank canvas. You, dear sister, are the pure embodiment of light and joy. Your soul is pure and untainted."

Nessarose cocked her head to the side inquisitively. "What do you mean, Fabala? Are you saying your soul is tainted?"

Elphaba's next words were met with shock. "I do not believe I have a soul."

Frex looked down from his book, jaw dropped in a perfect 'o' shape which Elphaba found to be quite comical. Nessa's innocent brown eyes were wide with shock, and Elphaba instantly regretted her decision to express her beliefs.

"Oh, Elphaba, why would you say such a thing? _Of course_ you have a soul," Nessa said, placing a warm hand upon one of Elphaba's cool ones. "Right, Father?" She turned to look at Frex, expecting him to agree.

He was silent for a moment before responding quietly, "Why are you bringing me into this, Nessarose?"

"Oh, don't pretend you weren't listening in! I could see it in your eyes," Nessa said a bit stuffily. Elphaba admired her courage. If she spoke to him that way, she would most likely be slapped. But Nessa had always been the favorite; only she could get away with talking to Frex that way.

Elphaba turned her eyes to him, waiting for an answer. Her chocolate-colored brown eyes were sharp with interest.

Frex seemed to fumble for a moment, as though he had a mouthful of marbles. When he finally came up with what he felt was the right thing to say, he replied, "I… believe that every human being has a soul."

Then he met not Nessarose's eyes, but Elphaba's, and she could see that he meant every word he said. Her throat tightened and she fought the urge to cry. She quickly took a deep breath and pushed away her emotions as she turned to face her sister, who was speaking to her at the moment.

"See, Elphaba? You have a soul. You're human, just like everyone else." She was obviously oblivious to the tension in the carriage, and Elphaba just wished the whole ride would come to a stop so she could escape. She rubbed her shoulder nervously, a habit she'd developed over the years. As Nessa continued speaking, she rubbed it with growing intensity, and it almost felt electric in the carriage.

"Fabala… is this…" Nessa stopped whatever sentence she'd been saying before. She turned to face her with pitying brown eyes. "Oh, Fabala… is this about your magic? Just because you have it doesn't make you evil. You have a soul, with or without magic."

"Nessa." For one of the few times in his life, Frex spoke sharply to his youngest daughter. "I have told you before; we are not to discuss your sister's… predicament." He turned his cold eyes to his eldest. "I trust you'll keep it under control?"

Elphaba swallowed and nodded. There was silence in the carriage, and then finally, it stopped. Elphaba stepped out of the carriage and her eyes widened as she stared at the gate of Shiz University.

**A/N: woodland59: Well, that was a depressing-ish chapter. I hope you all like it so far! **

**~Madison and Nia**


	2. Chapter 2: Shiz University

Chapter 2: Shiz University by Fae'sFlower

"We're finally here!" Nessa smiled as she settled into her wheelchair and yawned, exhausted from the trip. "Isn't it beautiful, Fabala?"

Elphaba carefully stepped out of the carriage and sighed. "Yes, very beautiful."

"Fabala, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Nessie. Just a little tired, that's all."

Frex grabbed Nessa's suitcase and pushed her through the gate. Elphaba sighed as she picked up her own suitcase and followed wordlessly behind her father and sister. The group of first-year students gathered in The Green and Frex quickly pushed Nessa towards them.

As soon as everyone saw Nessa, they immediately stopped talking and stared at her. The brunette looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her dress. Frex noticed this and shot Elphaba a hateful glance before kneeling beside Nessa.

"My precious little Nessarose, a parting gift," he smiled, pulling out a velvet box.

"Father," Nessa smiled, opening the box and pulling out a gorgeous pair of silver jeweled shoes. "Ooh! Jeweled shoes!"

"As befits the future Governor of Munchkinland."

Elphaba took a deep breath and slowly turned away.

"Elphaba!" Frex snapped, grabbing his eldest daughter's attention. He shoved the empty box into her arms and glared at her. "Take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much."

Elphaba watched as Frex delicately kissed the top of Nessa's head and walked away without so much as a 'goodbye' to her.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, noticing the hurt expression on her sister's face.

"I'm fine, Nessie. After all, what could he have gotten me?"

Nessa looked down at the shoes in her lap and frowned. Why did their father hate Elphaba so much? What had she done? Nessa had asked her sister these questions before, but Elphaba had always avoided them and changed the subject.

"Welcome! Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, head Shiztress here at Shiz University!"

Elphaba turned her attention to an old woman with white hair, glasses, and pale makeup, making her look like a ghost. Madame Morrible gave a long speech about the history of the university. Elphaba clung to every word the head was saying, completely fascinated with history in general.

"Now, here are your room assignments," Morrible said, pulling out a clipboard.

"Oh, Madame Morrible. I have already been assigned a private suite," a petite girl with blonde, curly hair said, waving her hand in the air.

A group of girl around her whined. "But… you can all come and visit me whenever you like."

"Aww! How good of you!" one girl smiled.

"You are so good!" another chimed.

"Oh, stop it!" the blonde girl giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Did you have a question?" Morrible asked, looking at the blonde.

"Oh, yes. I am Galinda Upland… of the Upper Uplands," Galinda said, looking at Morrible's list. "My Momsie and Popsicle have requested I be in a private suite. I have also applied to your Sorcery Seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay."

"Well, you must know, Miss Upland, that I don't teach my seminar every semester."

"Madame Morrible, we have not received our room assignment," Elphaba said, pushing Nessa forward.

"Ah yes, you must be the Governor's eldest daughter, Miss Elphaba. It's such a pleasure to have you in attendance at our university," Morrible gushed.

"Thank you, Madame. This is my younger sister, Nessarose," Elphaba smiled, placing a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Nessarose, isn't it. My, what a tragically beautiful face you have," Morrible smiled.

Nessa forced a small smile. "Thank you."

"Well, your father made his concern for your younger sister quite apparent, Miss Elphaba. She will share my compartment, where I can assist her as needed."

"Oh, but Madame, I've always looked after my sister," Elphaba said quickly. She knew Nessa was most comfortable with her older sister helping her.

"Not to worry, my dear. We shall find a roommate for you," Morrible smiled at the elder Thropp before turning away.

"Don't worry about me, Elphaba. I'll be fine," Nessa said, taking her sister's hand.

"Nessie, I promised Father…"

"Fabala, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Attention students!" Morrible said, taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?"

Galinda smiled. She was being given a chance to room with Elphaba Thropp, the eldest daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. How could she pass up a chance like that? Smiling, the blonde imagined how high this would put her on the society ladder and quickly raised her hand. "I would like to volunteer, Madame!"

"Excellent. You see, Miss Elphaba, you can room with Miss Galinda. Crage Hall Room 17," Morrible said, taking the girls' hands and placing them on top of one another as she gave them their room keys.

The blonde girl smiled and giggled. "It would be an honor to room with you, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba looked at the blonde and forced a small smile. "Likewise, Miss Galinda."

Galinda smiled, quickly taking a liking to her new roommate. Elphaba turned around to say something to Nessa, but realized she was already gone.

_Enjoy this, Elphaba. You may never get another chance like this again_, the elder Thropp thought as she grabbed her suitcase and followed the blonde towards the building with a 'Crage Hall' sign in front of it.

The girls found their room and quickly settled in. Galinda organized the dresses in her closet while Elphaba filled her bookshelf with her books. The blonde looked over at her roommate's side of the room and frowned, noticing that not even half of Elphaba's closet space was taken up.

"Is that all you have, Miss Elphaba?"

"What was that?" Elphaba asked, blinking at the blonde.

"You're hardly taking up any of your closet space."

"Oh." She couldn't tell the blonde that her father hated her and hardly bought her pretty dresses to wear, nor did she have the money to buy any herself. "I'm not really the fashionable type. Plus, we have to wear uniforms."

The blonde frowned slightly, but quickly brightened up. "We must go shopping into town sometime this week. I've heard the boutiques are Ozmazifying!"

"Yes, we must," Elphaba said in a monotone, half-listening to what the blonde was saying.

Galinda frowned. Elphaba wasn't acting the way she had pictured the Governor's daughter to act. She pictured her wanting to be sociable and wanting to go shopping and have fun, but Elphaba seemed to be closing herself off for some reason.

"Miss Elphaba, are you not happy that we are roommates?"

"No, Miss Galinda, it isn't that. I'm just… exhausted. The carriage ride from Munchkinland was…" She struggled for the right word. "Long. Please forgive me for seeming dissatisfied."

The blonde's smile returned. "It's perfectly alright, Miss Elphaba. I came all the way from Frottica in the Gillikin, almost a six-hour carriage ride. I'm completely winded."

Elphaba sighed and nodded. She knew this was going to be a long year, but as long as she concealed what was inside of her, nothing bad would happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

Chapter 3: Discovered by woodland59

**Fae'sFlower: Well… here we are. Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Elphie… can I call you Elphie?"

Elphaba looked over at Galinda, discomfort evidable in her eyes. "It's a little perky…"

"Okay, so, Elphie," Galinda beamed, oblivious to the girl's aversion to the name. "Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla and I are gonna meet up and tour the campus… wanna come?"

Elphaba thought to herself for a minute before responding. "Okay. May I invite my sister?"

"Umm… okay," Galinda said, her smile flickering for a moment. "That'll be fun."

Elphaba ignored the girl's faltering gaze and hurried off to find her sister. "I'll meet up with you at…?"

"The café," Galinda called after her.

~0~0~0~

"Are you sure, Fabala? I'm not sure whether they'll like me or not…" Nessa said, looking down at her lap and pulling her skirt down over her malformed legs.

"They will or I will never speak with them again," Elphaba vowed to herself, gritting her teeth. Nessa deserved to be loved and adored. She was beautiful, kind, and caring. She was a better person than Elphaba… so why was Elphaba getting all the attention?

She wheeled her sister up the ramp before holding the door open. She met Galinda's eyes and the girl waved her over, beaming brightly.

Elphaba wheeled Nessa forward and smiled softly at the four girls in front of her.

"Oh, Elphaba! It's so nice to meet you," one of them gushed, stepping forward and holding out her hand. Elphaba took it and lightly shook it before offering a weak smile in return.

"This is my sister, Nessarose," she said, gesturing to Nessa, who smiled brightly at them.

Their gazes turned to Nessarose and suddenly, their smiles seemed a little more forced. "Oh, Miss Nessarose… I've… heard so much about you," another girl said.

"What a tragically beautiful face you have," another girl quipped.

Nessa's smile faltered and she stared down at her lap.

"Ready to tour?" Galinda turned her gaze to Elphaba.

"Of course," Elphaba said, letting a genuine smile slip through. Of these girls, Galinda was so far the one she liked best.

~0~0~0~

So far, the tour had been pleasant. She'd even been able to ignore Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla.

Nessa tugged on her dress. "Look, Fabala-there's a statue of the Wizard!" she sounded breathless and wheeled ahead. Elphaba followed close behind, eyes widening. She especially idolized the Wizard-he was just so… good. He always did the right thing, no matter what. He was an amazing leader.

Nessa wheeled herself around the statue, trying to see all of the sides of it. Galinda and Milla walked forward while Pfannee and Shenshen hung back.

"Lame," Milla whispered. "I've seen dozens of statues like this."

A flash of irritance went through Elphaba but she chose to ignore the spoiled girl and read the plaque of the statue. Nessa was laughing as she wheeled herself around the statue, now just going in circles.

Pfannee and Shenshen exchanged a glance before snorting in laughter. Elphaba felt her temper flare up as they began to whisper to one another while snickering at Nessarose. She stomped over to them, eyes lit up and nostrils flaring in rage. "_Who do you think you are?" _They looked up in surprise and stared at her. "_How dare you_ make fun of her? _She's my sister! _And it's not her fault she was born crippled!" She noticed the two girls staring down at her palms and a feeling of dread surrounded her. She sucked in a breath and stared down to see a green spark fading from between her palms.

Pfannee looked up at her. "You're… you're a witch."

Elphaba bit her lip and looked down before rubbing her shoulder nervously. "OhmyOz… Galinda is going to be _sooo_ jealous! This is awesome! Our friend has _magic_!" Shenshen squealed.

"No!" Elphaba's eyes lit up in alarm, thinking in the back of her mind, _I'm not your friend. _"You can't tell her… please. You _can't. Tell. Anyone._"

Pfannee and Shenshen looked puzzled. "Why not?" Pfannee asked. "Magic is cool."

"If my father found out anyone knew, he would kill me," Elphaba pleaded, clutching her hands in front of her heart.

The two girls exchanged a glance. "What's in it for us?" Shenshen asked, voicing their thoughts while turning her gaze back to Elphaba.

"I don't know… anything!" Elphaba said in desperation.

"_Anything?" _the two girls said at once, exchanging a sly glance.

Elphaba quickly realized her mistakes. "Anything _within reason_," she emphasized, and the two girls nodded quickly.

"Would it be within reason for you to come to every party we throw for the rest of college?" Pfannee asked, eyes shining hopefully.

"Really?" Elphaba looked surprised. They wanted _this? _Of all things?

"But of course!" Shenshen said.

"Um, sure," Elphaba said. She didn't always like parties, but maybe they'd be fun.

Pfannee and Shenshen looked at each other and squealed.

"But remember, you can't tell _anyone_. That means whether you be sober or serious, sane or insane, yourselves or having a sudden change of mind. Got it?"

They giggled at Elphaba's metaphors. "Got it."

"_Promise me_."

"Promise."

As they began to talk with one another, Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." And then she hurried off to see Nessa, who had since slowed down and was giggling to herself, breathing hard.

"How are you feeling, Nessie?" Elphaba asked, putting a hand to her sister's forehead in concern. Nessarose rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Fabala. And I highly doubt I have a fever."

"Just checking," Elphaba withdrew her pale hand before smiling at her sister's happy face.

"This was so much fun, Elphaba. Thank you." It was one of the few times Nessa had ever looked genuinely happy, and Elphaba's heart swelled with joy so that she nearly felt like crying. She wrapped her arms around her sister and smiled a watery smile. It was one of the best days of her life.

**A/N: woodland59: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**~Fae'sFlower and woodland59**


	4. Chapter 4: Drinks and Dances

Chapter 4: Drinks and Dances by Fae'sFlower

**AN: Fae'sFlower: Well, here we are, everyone chapter 4. Things are getting interesting.**

"Oh, Elphie! Can I give you a makeover before the party?"

Elphaba looked over at the bubbly blonde, who was bouncing up and down on her bed, and quirked an eyebrow. "A makeover?"

Galinda stopped bouncing and giggled. "Yes, silly! A makeover!"

"I've… never had a makeover before…"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Well, now would be a good time to have your first one." Giggling, the blonde jumped off her bed and skipped over to her roommate. Elphaba was taken by surprise when Galinda gripped her by her hands and pulled her over to her bed. "Sit down and get ready to be pampered!"

"Galinda, I really don't think you should…"

But the blonde had tuned her out as she got her makeup ready. Humming to herself, she did gave Elphaba a bit of blush, mascara, and lip gloss.

"And… voila!"

Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. She looked… beautiful. A slight smile crossed her lips and she looked up at the blonde. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Elphie," Galinda smiled. "Now, hurry up and get dressed."

Elphaba nodded and went into the bathroom to get changed. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in a spaghetti strapped st pale blue dress with a flowing skirt and a white sweater.

The blonde turned around and frowned slightly. "Elphie, why are you wearing that sweater? It's still warm out."

The elder Thropp looked down and began to rub her shoulder. Galinda noticed this and her frown deepened. "Elphie, what's wrong?" Slowly, the blonde pushed herself to her feet and walked over to her roommate. "Elphie?" Reaching out, she gently placed her hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Gasping, Elphaba quickly pulled away and blinked at the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Galinda said quickly, hoping she hadn't hurt the Governor's eldest daughter. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?"

"You… you didn't… hurt me," Elphaba whispered, quickly composing herself. "Maybe… maybe we should go now."

The blonde frowned, but nodded and followed the girl out the door. Elphaba took quick, long strides, while the blonde struggled to keep up with her in her high heels.

"Elphie, wait up!"

Elphaba turned around and frowned apologetically at the blonde. "I'm sorry."

Huffing, Galinda finally caught up and gently took Elphaba's hand in her own. The elder Thropp stiffened, but didn't protest the contact. Giggling, Galinda skipped, surprisingly easy, out the door and down the sidewalk.

"Glin!" Elphaba protested, stumbling behind the blonde.

"Now who's walking fast?" the blonde smirked.

"You're not even walking! You're skipping!"

"Details, details."

Soon, both girls reached the Ozdust. Galinda squealed, seeing her boyfriend, Fiyero Tigulaar, waiting outside. "There's Fifi!" Giggling, the bubbly blonde flounced over to her boyfriend and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "Fifi!"

"H-Hey, Glin," the prince said, returning the hug. "It's nice to s- okay, now I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Galinda apologized, letting go. "Oh, Fifi, I'm sure you know Elphaba Thropp."

"The Governor of Munchkinland daughter?" the prince asked, smiling at Elphaba and taking her hand.

Elphaba nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"Well… it is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance," the prince said, delicately kissing the back of Elphaba's hand.

"Likewise. Galinda, can we please go inside now?" Elphaba asked impatiently, pulling her hand away from the prince's grasp.

The blonde waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, Elphie. Patience. You must have attended a bazillion parties before."

"My father forces me to attend those parties. Truthfully, I'd much rather be in my room, reading."

The blonde didn't seem to hear as she dragged her boyfriend and best friend inside the ballroom. Elphaba closed her eyes against the blazing light and sighed, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Ooh, punch!" the blonde giggled, running over to the table.

"It's probably spiked," Elphaba said dryly.

The prince chuckled softly and turned towards the green girl. "So… Miss Elphaba, would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance," Elphaba said, staring straight in front of her. "But… thank you for offering."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like dancing."

"Why not?"

The Governor's daughter sighed. "Because I just don't like dancing! That's why!"

"But why don't you like dancing?"

Elphaba bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions and magic under control. She was somewhat relieved to see Galinda making her way back to them with the punch.

"Here you -" Galinda was cut off by Elphaba snatching the glass and finishing it off in less than two seconds. "Go."

"Thanks," Elphaba huffed, gasping for air. She coughed for a moment and went to get more punch.

Galinda turned towards her boyfriend with a confused expression. Fiyero just shrugged and led the blonde to the dance floor.

Three glasses of punch later, Elphaba stumbled over to a far table and sat down. Groaning, she rested her head on the table and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have drunk so much punch. She knew it was spiked. She knew she shouldn't have let those girls get the best of her, but they threatened her sister.

Elphaba's head snapped up, which she immediately regretted as her world began to spin. Shaking her head, she scanned the room. Where was Nessa? Wasn't she here? Was she even invited?

Not seeing her sister, Elphaba got up and slowly stumbled to the door.

"Elphie, where are you going?" Galinda asked, grabbing onto her friend's arm. Her voice was slightly slurred, and ELphaba knew it was from the punch.

"I… I have to go," Elphaba said, pulling her arm away and bolting out of the Ozdust.

**AN from Fae'sFlower: So, do any of you guys want to guess what Elphaba's secret is?**


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover

Chapter 5: Hangover

**A/N: woodland59: Yello, los peopoles! I'm here (the Phantom of the Opera…lol, jk) ready to start le next chapturo! Btw, don't question my twist on the English language. Just go with the flow...Anywayzzzz...Hope you enjoy!**

Elphaba stumbled blindly through the hallways, using the wall for support. "Nessa?" she called. "Nessa?" She stumbled towards Madame Morrible and her sister's room and pounded on the door.

A shocked Madame Morrible answered the door. Elphaba barely noticed that she was wearing a wig cap and had green spa treatment on her face along with cucumbers in her hands, which, presumably were for her eyes. She wore a lavish robe over her dressing gown and a confused expression on her face. "Miss Elphaba, what in-?"

Elphaba brushed past her. "Nessa!" she slurred slightly. Nessa sat up in bed, confused as her sister collapsed on the floor beside her.

"_Elphaba?!" _Nessarose asked, eyes widened. She put a hand to her mouth.

"Nessa…" Elphaba said, eyes rolling in her head as she hoisted herself up to the bed.

"Elphaba, are you..._drunk_?!" Nessa said, coughing a bit as she smelled alcohol on her sister's breath.

"Nessa...had to come...see you...not invited…"

"You mean to the party? I know I wasn't invited, Elphaba, but really…"

"You couldn't be...alone…" Elphaba's eyes were glassy as she stared ahead. "You don't...deserve to be...crippled."

Nessa frowned. "Elphaba…"

"It's all my fault," she wailed. "All my fault!"

"Elphaba, what are you talking about?" Nessa sighed, exasperated.

"My fault...born crippled…"

"And why was that?" Nessa sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Green...green…" Elphaba slurred, her eyes rolled in her head, and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, headmistress, I don't know what came over her," Nessarose said, looking on in concern at her older sister slumbering on the floor.

"Yes, yes, well...I suppose she can sleep here tonight…" Madame Morrible shook her head slightly before turning off her lamp and climbing back in bed. Nessa frowned before shaking her head and burrowing under her covers.

In the middle of the night, Elphaba's eyes shot open and she heaved herself off the ground. She wasn't in her dorm room...Oh no, the party...Elphaba's eyes widened in horror as she remember what had happened...luckily she hadn't said anything that made sense to anyone else. She tried to recall anything but was met with a throbbing headache. Elphaba winced and put a hand to her pale forehead, which was coated with sweat. Thank Oz tomorrow (or was it today?) was a Saturday...She sighed and crept quietly out of the room and back to her dormitory, grateful Nessa and Madame Morrible hadn't heard her get up.

Galinda wasn't back yet, so Elphaba assumed she'd either passed out at the party or gone off with some guy...the thought made her shudder inwardly. She hoped that wasn't the case.

Too tired to think anymore, Elphaba clambered into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Her dreams were filled with people laughing and pointing, her father, with his hand out to strike her. "I thought you could keep a secret," he hissed. "This is all your fault."

Nessarose was sobbing, wheeling away from her. "I trusted you...how could you?"

And everywhere, the color green...green, green, green...Magic came from her fingertips and they laughed harder. "No, stop...please!" Elphaba begged, putting her arms over her head and burrowing into the ground, desperately wishing to disappear, until somebody yelled.

"QUIET DOWN!"

"I'm sorry…" Elphaba sobbed.

"QUIET DOWN!"

And then she opened her eyes.

The sun hit her square in the face and she groaned. "Finally I can get some sleep," Galinda muttered. Elphaba groaned and looked over to see her friend still wearing her clothes from last night, a pillow over her head. She was obviously suffering from a hangover.

And Elphaba didn't feel any better. She moaned. She felt too nauseous to even pick up a book. Today was going to be living hell.

The day was filled with groans and boredom and fitful bouts of sleep. Occasionally they'd get up to use the bathroom and vomit, but they didn't get up.

However, despite the pain they were in, it was sort of a bonding experience. After all, you don't really know someone until the two of you have shared a hangover.

That might not have been the thought running through their heads at that moment, but at least they could suffer together.

**A/N: woodland59: Interesting chapter, huh? Oh, wellz...yo estoy enferma. Adios, amigos!**

**~Fae'sFlower and woodland59**


	6. Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret by Fae'sFlower

**AN from Fae'sFlower: Good guesses, but we're not revealing anything. What? We don't go spoilers.**

The next morning, when Elphaba opened her eyes, she felt much better. Groaning, she slowly pushed herself to her feet. She was never drinking again.

The blonde next to her groaned and mumbled something under her breath as she turned over in her sleep. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Elphaba smirked.

"I am never drinking again!" Galinda moaned, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"That makes two of us," Elphaba said as she swung her legs over the bed. She checked her calendar. Sunday. She had the whole day to study.

"Ooh, Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, perking up.

Elphaba jumped in surprise. "You bounce back fast."

"I just realized I don't feel miserable anymore," the perky blonde smiled, rising to her knees in the bed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk around campus today. The weather's beautiful."

Elphaba looked out the window. The weather was indeed beautiful. The sun was shinning and the leave of the trees danced in the light breeze. "I… I was planning on studying."

"Please, Elphie? I don't want to go for a walk by myself."

Elphaba looked at the blonde's pout and sighed. It was the exact face Nessa made with her, right before her father ordered her to do whatever Nessa wanted her to do. "Alright."

"Yay!" the blonde squealed.

Elphaba winced, her sensitive ears ringing from the noise the blonde made.

"Oh, sorry, Elphie. Now, hurry up and get ready."

Elphaba put up her hands in mock surrender and grabbed her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed in a simple dark blue frock, she emerged, her wet hair clinging to her back.

"Elphie, come here so I can brush your hair!" Galinda called from her vanity on the opposite side of the room.

"N-No, thanks. I'm fine," Elphaba said as she began to braid her hair.

"Oh no, you don't," Galinda frowned. "You are not leaving your beautiful hair in that braid. Do you know how many girls would kill to have hair like yours, Elphie?" Marching over to the other side of the room, Galinda tugged on her roommate's arm and pulled her over. "Come on!"

"Galinda, no! Please!" Elphaba cried, pulling her arm away.

Galinda turned around and noticed Elphaba staring at her mirror with a look of pure terror. "What's the matter? It's like you're afraid to look at your reflection or something."

Elphaba stiffened and Galinda realized that her statement had some truth in it. "You're not afraid to look at your own reflection, are you?"

"Wh-What? No, of course not," Elphaba said, quickly brushing it off. "That's ridiculous."

"But… then why…"

"You must hurry if you want to go out," Elphaba said, lowering her gaze to her shoes as she walked back to her side of the room.

Galinda was about to press further, but decided against it and hurried into the bathroom to get ready. When she came out, fully dressed in a light pink blouse and matching skirt, she found Elphaba on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and a book in her lap. "Are you ready to go?"

Elphaba looked up and nodded. Marking her page, she got up and followed the blonde outside. Galinda giggled as she laced her fingers with Elphaba and pulled her along the stone path.

"Fifi!" Galinda called, spotting her boyfriend.

The prince looked up and smiled. "Hi, Glin."

The blonde hurried towards him and wrapped him in tight hug. "Oh, hi, Elphaba," Fiyero smiled, noticing the Governor's eldest daughter standing behind the petite blonde.

"Hello," Elphaba said politely, then averted her gaze. She spotted her sister in the distance and quickly left the couple to their own devices. "Nessa!"

The brunette looked up and saw her sister hurrying towards her. "Fabala, hi."

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked, kneeling down in front of Nessa's wheelchair.

Nessa closed her book. "I was just about to ask you the exact same question. Last night…"

"I'm really sorry about that. Pfannee and ShenShen forced me to go to their party and I drank some spiked punch and… please don't tell Father."

Nessa was silent for a moment. She wondered what it felt like for people to actually want you to go to their parties. "I won't, Fabala."

A look of pure relief crossed Elphaba's face. "Thank you. C-Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Fabala."

"What exactly did I say… when I was… drunk?"

Nessa frowned. "You said something about it being your fault."

"What?"

"I don't know. You kept muttering the word 'green'. You don't even _like_ the color green, Fabala. And that it was your fault I was born…"

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Elphaba said before she could stop herself.

Nessa relaxed. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong. You were drunk. Nothing you said made any sense."

_Thank Oz for that, _Elphaba thought. "I promise, I will never get drunk again."

"Are you sure you're alright, Fabala?" Nessa asked, placing her hand on top of her sister's.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Nessie. Would you like to go on a walk with us?"

"Us?"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero and Galinda, who were nuzzling their noses together in a very couple-like manner. "Galinda, Fiyero and I."

"I… I don't know."

"You shouldn't be alone, Nessa."

The brunette sighed, but nodded. Smiling, Elphaba pushed her sister over to her friends and smiled. "Nessa will be joining us."

Galinda and Fiyero pulled apart and fought to keep the frowns off their faces. "Of course. Nice to see you again, Miss Nessarose," Fiyero said, forcing a smile.

"Yes, nice to see you again," Galinda said, her smile looking more forced than Fiyero's.

Nessa nodded and shyly looked down at her lap. Elphaba shot the blonde and her boyfriend a hard glare before pushing Nessa's chair down the path, striking up a conversation with her. Fiyero and Galinda exchanged a look of 'Do we have to?' before following at a safe distance.


	7. Chapter 7: Witchy Fight

**A/N: Hi, it's me (woodland59). Here's the next chapter; sorry it's so late.**

Chapter 7: Witchy Fight

As Elphaba wheeled Nessarose down the path, rage bubbled in her stomach. Why did they hate Nessa so much? Was it just because she was crippled? Elphaba growled. It wasn't fair.

Nessarose looked up at her in concern. "Elphaba, are you alright?" Her brown eyes were wide.

Elphaba quickly straightened up. "Of course, Nessa. I'm fine." She'd had years of experience at this and was a skilled liar; Nessarose automatically believed her.

"Well, okay." By now, Galinda and Fiyero were nearing them and a thought popped into Elphaba's head. What if they got to know Nessa? They would see how adorable and sweet she really was! Elphaba made up her mind and began to wheel Nessarose off to the side where an apple orchard was. They could all sit down beneath the trees and get to know each other.

"Elphie, where are we going?" Galinda called after her as she and Fiyero ran to catch up.

Elphaba glanced back and called over her shoulder, "There's the apple orchard straight ahead, remember?"

Galinda and Fiyero shrugged their shoulders before following up behind them. Once they were at the orchard, Elphaba wheeled Nessa under a tree. Fiyero looked amazed. "How did you find this place?"

"On the first day of school, we toured the grounds with Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla. We found this path and went down it-at Elphaba's insistence, of course," Nessarose rolled her eyes at her sister. "Off to the side, Elphaba saw some trees and walked towards it. That's how we found this!" She seemed elated, and her pale skin seemed to be even rosier than it normal was in the glow of her happiness. Elphaba's spirits soared as she sat down next to her sister.

The blonde and the Winkie prince did the same, although sitting noticeably a little farther away from one of the two sisters. And that sister, of course, was Nessa. The brunette failed to notice this small detail of course, instead looking around at the trees. "Fabala, could you pick me an apple?" Her eyes were brimming with hopefulness as she turned to look at her sister, and Elphaba could hardly resist. Without a word, she nodded and began to climb up the trunk of the apple tree.

She picked three apples-one for Nessarose, one for Fiyero, and one for Galinda. Once they were secured, she dropped down from the tree, landing smoothly on the soles of her feet. "Whoa, how'd you do that?" Fiyero looked impressed as she handed them the apples.

Elphaba was about to open her mouth, but Nessa spoke in her adoring voice once more. "Fabala's had years of experience. She climbs trees all the time! She loves to take her books up there."

Elphaba blushed, a hint of green in her cheeks as she did so. It wasn't often that she did so, but only Nessarose or Galinda could get her to. She quickly covered up her blush with a hand so no one would notice. No one did, which was good.

Galinda frowned. "Elphie, why'd you only get three apples? Where's yours?"

Elphaba blinked, realizing she'd forgotten to give herself an apple. "Oh, I guess I forgot." She settled on the ground next to her sister contentedly.

"Don't you want any?" Galinda kept pressing.

"I guess," Elphaba shrugged. She didn't really eat that much.

"Then take someone else's-_someone who eats more than you do,_" Galinda gave Nessa a hard glare. Nessarose remained oblivious, ready to dive into her red, juicy apple.

Fiyero looked uncomfortable, and Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "_What_ exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that _sometimes_ you take care of _other people_," Galinda stared at Nessa yet again, "more than you do yourself."

Now Nessarose looked up, nodding. She held the uneaten apple in her hand. "She's right, Fabala. You do tend to not look after yourself. On Lurlinemas Eve, you ate nothing at all, even though we had a huge feast planned! You just stayed in your bedroom and read your book. Father, Nanny, and I could barely eat it all. We had to give some of it to the servants."

Elphaba swallowed, not wanting to explain the real reason she hadn't attended the family feast was because her father had ordered her not to.

Galinda exploded. "Oh my Oz, are you really _that_ clueless? Do I need to spell it out for you? _You treat Elphie like she's your personal slave!_ She's your _sister_, for crying out loud, not your servant!" Her face was red now, and her fists were clenched.

Nessa's lip quivered. Then she burst into tears. "Oh, Nessie, I'm sorry," Elphaba said, patting her sister's hand.

"N-No, Fabala… _I'm_ sorry. Galinda's right, I've been treating you like this ever since I was young. I've been...rude and inconsiderate. All this time all I've ever done is use you like a slave. I was even jealous of you because you were perfect and not crippled, like me. And to think, I thought everyone hated me because I was crippled… but I guess it's just because I'm a spoiled, stuck-up brat!" Nessa continued sobbing, and Elphaba wrapped her arms around her. "I hate myself!" Nessa cried. "I wanna die!"

"Nessarose!" Elphaba looked horrified, pulling away. "No!"

"I do! I'm a terrible person who hurts her sister!"

"Oh, Nessa…" Elphaba began, but Galinda cut her off.

"Oh, stop. You're just trying to guilt-trip her into forgiving you! I've seen it before. _I've done it_. Elphie, don't listen to her. She's just using you. She won't ever change because she'll always see you as her servant!" She looked even angrier than before, rage filling her normally bright blue eyes and her fists clenched.

"Galinda!" Elphaba began to get angry at her friend, when suddenly Fiyero yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

At once, Elphaba became quiet, Galinda became calm, and Nessarose stopped sobbing.

"Okay, here's how I see it: yes, Nessa, you were wrong to treat Elphaba like your servant. Yes, you are feeling sorry for yourself. But Galinda: people can change. I've...seen it happen before. It's possible for Nessarose to change as long as we…" he inhaled and exhaled heavily here, as though he were regretting the words, "...give her a chance."

Elphaba looked surprised, as though astonished that _Fiyero_, of all people could give insightful information. She had to admit it made sense.

"So why don't we agree we all just try to change for the better? It can be our pact! Just the four of us. Throughout this year, we'll each work on something."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Like an aspect of our personality. Elphaba, you can work on being less of a slave to your sister and tend to your own needs more. Galinda, you can work on being less… er… um…" His voice trailed off here, making Galinda's eyes light up with rage.

"What? What do I need to work on?" Her voice was dangerously low, lower than any of them had ever heard it before.

"Um… nothing, I mean… ah-hah…" Fiyero was sweating heavily.

"_What?"_ Galinda hissed.

"Nothing! You're perfect!"

"WHAT DO I NEED TO WORK ON, FIYERO?!" Galinda screamed as only Galinda could.

"BEING LESS SHALLOW!" Fiyero finally bellowed, then immediately regretted his words. He, Elphaba and Nessa were silent, and all three waited nervously for Galinda's reaction.

Suddenly, _she_ burst into tears. "It's true, I do have a problem!" She grabbed a handkerchief out of her front pocket and blew her nose. Then she quickly put it back in and stopped crying.

Fiyero, Elphaba, and Nessarose exchanged slightly disturbed glances. "Okay then," Elphaba said. "Moving on. Fiyero, you need to stop being so lazy and obnoxious."

Galinda and Nessa stared at her. "Wooowwwww, Elphie… way to be honest."

Elphaba shrugged. "Hey, it's just the truth."

"Fine then," Fiyero sighed. "I'll work on it. And finally, Nessarose: we've already discussed what you need to work on: stop treating Elphaba…"

"...like a slave, I know," Nessa sighed, hanging her head for a moment. "Okay then. But...you guys'll be my friends, right? I've never had a friend before-except for Elphaba."

"Of course we will," Fiyero said. Galinda said nothing.

Elphaba and Fiyero glared daggers at the blonde. "Galinda…" they said together.

"Fine." She said, looking down. "Unless she starts treating Elphie like a slave again-then I'm out!" Her head jerked up and she pointed warning finger at the wheelchair-bound girl.

Little did the four of them know, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned for next Sunday's, which will be written by the lovely Fae'sFlower! -reality TV show voice fades away- Okay, bye. **

**~Madison**


End file.
